Mercy and Puck drabbles
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: An ipod shuffle challenge. 30 drabbles, all based on random picks from my iTunes, and all MERCEDES/PUCK! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Charlene

AN: Hey all! I know, I know, new story already...technically I already have three in progress, but this is a definite, gonna be finished! It's a shuffle challenge, 30 songs, all Puck/Mercedes! The only stipulations I set for myself are: 1. No repeats. 2. No songs already covered by Glee.

Song 1- 'Charlene' Anthony Hamilton

_Woke up this morning, found a letter that she wrote_

_She says she's tired cuz I'm always on the road._

Puck had a definite way of waking up. It involved rolling over, and teasing his Lil Mama until she woke, and starting the day off with a little morning lovin. This time was different. He rolled over and groped for the curvaceous form of his girlfriend, only to touch something that crinkled.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. Mercedes was definitely not an early riser, so he was at a loss as to why her side of the bed was empty and cold. He plucked the crinkly thing up, eyes finally opening fully. He opened the folded letter up.

-_Dear Puck,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I love you, and I think that you love me too, but I just can't deal with you being on the road all the time. I need someone that's going to be here for me more than two days at a time. I didn't want to make you choose between me and your music, so I chose for you. Maybe one day we'll see each other again, but for now, don't try to find me or contact me._

_Love,_

_Mercy_

Puck balled the letter up, running his fingers through his hair and breathing hard. Unnoticed, two tears made their way down his face to land on the ending of the letter.


	2. Chapter 2: It Kills Me

Song 2!

Song 2- 'It Kills Me' Melanie Fiona

"Puck! Where the hell have you been?" Mercedes said, voice a dangerous growl.

Puck rolled his eyes, and shrugged off his jacket. "Out!"

"What do you mean _out_?"

"Just what I said. Out." Puck slid past her and into their bedroom.

"It's seven in the morning, Puck. Where _were_ you last night?"

"Look, I don't wanna have this conversation with you right now. I'm tired." He shut the bedroom door, finalizing the conversation.

Mercedes stomped her way into the kitchen, where she rested her head on the counter and let the tears slide down her face.

{Mercy girl, if you want to know, check his phone!} The thought came to her suddenly. She waited until she heard Puck's gentle snore, and stealthily made her way into the bedroom. Puck always did sleep like the dead. She paused, hand hovering right above his phone.

{Should I do this? Or should I take the ladylike route? I mean, we _have_ been talking about having kids...and if I just trust him a little more...}

Mercedes quietly backtracked from the room, without the phone. She went back to the kitchen. {What if I cheated? Maybe then he'd stop...or maybe I should call my brother, get him and his boys to beat some sense into him. Oh God, what am I saying? I can't do this anymore, I should leave.} She buried her head in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Deuces

Song 3

Song 3- 'Deuces' Chris Brown ft Tyga

"Sit down, I wanna talk to you."

Mercedes plopped down, eyebrow raised curiously. "What's up?"

"I'm sick of you treating me like this. It's like you're just _waiting_ for me to fuck stuff up with our relationship."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes folded her arms and rolled her neck.

"You know what I mean! I thought you were a drama free girl, but now I'm seeing the truth. I've tried everything to get you to see that I've grown up, but you won't even listen or pay attention. So, give me back the key to my mom's house, and while I'm at it, I want the promise ring back that I gave you, cuz apparently promises don't mean _shit_ to you."

Mercedes flung the aforementioned items at Puck. "Whatever. I didn't want to be with you anyway."

Puck grinned sardonically. "Then this shouldn't bother you too much." He gave a 'peace out' sign with his fingers and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4: Got to Give It Up

Song 4- 'Got to Give it Up' Aaliyah ft Slick Rick

Puck looked around the crowded club. There were a _lot_ of pretty girls here. He turned around and leaned over to get the bartender's attention. "Double American Honey, neat."

"Didn't I tell you this club was cool?" Finn said, eyeballing a pretty brunette. He took a long pull of his Budweiser.

"You weren't kidding, Finn. This place is _definitely_ my new favorite hang out," Mike agreed. He clinked his Yuengling bottle against Finn's.

Puck grabbed his drink and turned around to survey the occupants of the club. A flash of chocolate colored skin caught his eye, and he turned his head towards the entrance. A trio of the _finest_ women he had ever seen were making their way into the club. His eyes skated over two, a smoking hot Latina in red and a gorgeous Asian in all black before coming to rest on the third girl, a chocolate skinned sister rocking purple. She had curves for weeks, and a smile that lit up the club. From the shocked gasps, it appeared that Finn and Mike had noticed them too.

"Holy shit..."

The DJ threw on an old school track which had the crowd roaring in pleasure. The trio of women made their way to the dance floor. It seemed like the crowd parted for them, letting them take up the middle of the dance floor with room to spare. Puck tossed back his drink. "What are we waiting for?"

"But you don't dan-"

"Did you _see_ the girl in purple?" Puck interrupted.

The three men made their way to the middle of the floor. Puck smoothly grabbed Purple Goddess' hand and kissed it, before starting to dance. Mike was showing off his dance moves for Goth Goddess, and Finn was being treated to a sexy slow grind by Red Goddess. The song changed to something a little more seductive, and Puck turned P.G around so they could sway to the music, resting his hands on her curvy hips. He lowered his head to her ear. "I'm Puck."

He could see the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. "Mercedes."


	5. Chapter 5: Hood Love

Song 5- 'Hood Love' Mary J. Blige ft Trey Songz

Puck was sitting on the roof of the school. It was his sanctuary when things got to be too much. He looked out over the less than impressive Lima skyline.

"Puck?"

"Yeah, Lil Mama?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Puck shook his head and patted the space next to him. Mercedes sat down, folding her legs demurely. "How'd you find me?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Finn told me."

"Figures."

"I was worried about you. You missed Glee."

"Surprised you noticed."

Mercedes rested a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I noticed. I'm your Lil Mama, remember? Your 'ride or die, hood' chick." She smiled softly. "I love you, and I'm _always_ gonna be here for you."

"Even when I get into bad situations?"

"Even then. I got your back."

Puck slung an arm around Mercedes' shoulders, and they resumed looking out over the town.


	6. Chapter 6: Green Eyes

Song 6- 'Green Eyes' Erykah Badu

Mercedes was quietly steaming. She watched Puck flirtatiously shift some of Rachel's hair away from her face. Kurt gave her a sidelong glance. "Mercy, you're grinding your teeth. Is something wrong?"

Mercedes met Puck's eyes, and gave him a superior look. "Not at all, Kurt. Let's get out of here."

Puck watched Mercedes go, his eyes pained.

"Are you sure you're okay, Mercy? I know you still have feelings for him."

"No I don't. I don't love him at all any more."

"Carole and Dad want me home. Call me later?"

Mercedes nodded, and hopped into her car. She, for once, avoiding looking at herself in the mirror. {Maybe he just doesn't like girls with curves...or maybe he thinks I'm unattractive? Whatever, I don't love him any more!}

Mercedes ignored that traitorous voice in her head that said, {Yeah, you do.}


	7. Chapter 7: Like a Dream

Song 7- 'Like a Dream' Chrisette Michele

"Hey everyone, thanks for showing up tonight. We're New Directions, and we'll be your entertainment tonight." With that little intro he launched into song.

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. Kurt was right, they were good. She couldn't help but stare at the guitarist. He too, seemed to throw frequent glances her way.

The band took a break, and Mercedes excused herself to go to the ladies room. She was just exiting when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me."

"No problem! Hey, you're sitting up front tonight? What's your friend's name?"

"Kurt. What's the guitarist's name?"

"Puck. You know, he's feeling you and he thinks you're cute, and I think he wants to try and talk to you."

"Really? Well, after your show, send him over."

Mercedes could tell Kurt's admirer had told Puck what she had said. The whole set, he kept smiling at her. When the show was over, Puck tracked her down.

"Hey, I was wondering...I know you're about to leave, but could I get your number?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Sure. You know, if you're ever looking to get into an alternate genre, I do r&b at Club Rosè on Saturdays."

Puck had an absolutely amazing smile. "If you're singing, I'd definitely love to be your guitarist."

"Great. Well, call me."


	8. Chapter 8: Get It On Tonight

Song 8- 'Get it On Tonight' Montell Jordan

"So, what brings you to my doorstep?"

"My girl is trippin again. I thought I'd come see you, maybe we could hit the clubs. You know she doesn't do all that."

With a roll of her eyes and a swish of her robe, Puck was allowed into her home. "You don't want to go out, and you know it," Mercedes said coolly, watching the lustful expression on Puck's face.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight."

Mercedes rolled her eyes again, but allowed Puck to pull her close and place arousing kisses on her neck. "That's funny, any other time you don't mind."

"I'm gonna leave her one of these days," Puck swore, trailing his hands up and down Mercedes' curvy body.

Mercedes closed her eyes as Puck's fingers dipped into a very familiar place. "Yeah, right," she moaned.


	9. Chapter 9: I Should Be

Song 9- 'I Should Be' Dru Hill

Puck had finally cornered Mercedes in the library. His eyes were serious. "We need to talk."

"Okay...what's up?"

"I know he's not taking care of you; I can see it in your face."

Mercedes went ashen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's a liar and a cheater, and you know it. I should be your boyfriend."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Stop hating on what we have."

"I'm not. I'm a better man than him."

Mercedes looked down. "He's just...going through some stuff. Everything will be back to normal soon."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? Look, all you have to do is walk out those doors, tell him he's not like he used to be and you don't love him anymore. Then come be with me."

Mercedes blinked rapidly to stave off tears. "Is it that obvious?" She whispered, hugging herself.

"Yeah. Come on...every diva needs her bad ass." Puck carefully enfolded Mercedes in a hug.


	10. Chapter 10: Best of Me

Song 10- 'Best of Me' Mya

Mercedes tilted her head as Puck placed soft kisses down the length of her neck. He had spotted her from the VIP section and requested her presence. Mercedes had heard about rock's resident bad boy, and wasted no time in agreeing. Her friends were currently occupied with the rest of the band.

"Come back to my hotel room." Puck whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. His hand trailed up her inner thigh teasingly.

"I've got a boyfriend," she moaned.

"Don't worry about him." Puck rested his hand at the hem of her skirt. "I'ma take real good care of you, baby girl. Lemme rock your world tonight, and take you to Paris to shop tomorrow."

Mercedes rose from her arousal induced stupor to give him a skeptical look. "Boy please. I bet you say that to all the girls you get. And what am I supposed to do about my boyfriend?"

"Baby, I don't joke about trips to Paris. And as for your boyfriend, shit, as fine as you are, I'd pay _his_ rent. Come on, baby girl, you know you want to. If you fuck as good as you look, I might have to make you my girl."

Mercedes met Puck's eyes, and was surprised by the sincerity in them. "Paris in the morning?"

"Paris, London, Milan, where ever you want."

Mercedes shrugged. "I'ma hold you to that." Boyfriend be damned, she _knew_ she could rock white boy's world.


	11. Chapter 11: Funkin for Jamaica

Song 11- 'Funkin for Jamaica' Chaka Khan and Rufus

"Can you believe we're in _Jamaica_?" Tina exclaimed, eyes wide and bright.

"Who would have thought that first place at Nationals included a trip to Jamaica?" Artie said, being careful to stick to the sidewalk.

"Ooh, says here they have an old school r&b night tonight! I'm so going. Artie, do you want to come?" Mercedes pushed her designer shades higher up her nose.

"Definitely. Anyone else want to go?"

Holly, Brittany, Will and surprisingly, Puck, were the only takers, so it was at dusk that the group trouped down poolside for the festivities. A saxophone player started up a familiar intro, and Mercedes squealed.

"Oh! It's Chaka Khan! I love this song! Come on, Puck, dance with me."

Puck was helpless to protest as the petite r&b diva dragged him onto the dance floor. "Come on, Beyoncé, you know I can't dance to old black people music." Upon seeing her perfect pout, he relented, and began doing a more than passable two step.

"You dance just fine, Puck!"

"I might be better than you, Mama."

Mercedes gave him a look. "Boy please! You're _definitely_ not ready!"

"Oh yeah? Show me what ya got!"

Mercedes and Puck danced almost nose to nose, breaking out their best dance moves. When the song was over, both teens were breathless, and all but leaning on each other for support. They exchanged smiles as they walked back to their table, Puck slinging a casual arm over Mercedes' shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12: Mr Man

Song 12- 'Mr. Man' Alicia Keys ft Jimmy Cozier

{Who the hell is staring at me? Holy...he's gorgeous!}

Mercedes looked over her shoulder again, and sent the gorgeous man a quick smile. Their eyes met, and he lifted up his glass in a salute.

Their flirtatious glances continued for the better part of the night, with him sending her a few glasses of Dom Perignon, her favorite champagne. Finally, he approached her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm really hoping your boyfriend isn't behind me. It wouldn't be fair for him to hear me steal you away."

"Oh? Well lucky for him, my boyfriend isn't here."

"So, am I wrong for coming over to talk to you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No. I don't think the...mutual attraction we're feeling could be ignored."

"So, is there any way you could meet me at the bar next week?"

Mercedes felt a shiver run down her spine as the mystery guy ran a hand down her arm. "Definitely."


	13. Chapter 13: Me and Mr Jones

Song 13- 'Me and Mr. Jones' Amy Winehouse

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I missed the concert because of your fuckery, and you won't even _apologize_? I had FRONT ROW TICKETS, PUCK!"

"You're way too into him anyway," Puck muttered.

Mercedes snorted. "Oh like I'd have a chance? What the hell are you pouting for? _You_ didn't miss the Nas concert, I did!"

"I'm not pouting. I don't get what the big deal is; he's just a rapper."

Mercedes' eyes widened dangerously. "Just a rapper? JUST A RAPPER? The fuck? He's one of the all time greats, I'd been looking forward to this concert for _months_, and because of your dicking around, I missed it!" Mercedes stormed from the room, muttering under her breath about how no one was _ever_ gonna come between her and Mr. Nasir Jones again.

Puck glared after her, growling softly, "We'll see about that."


	14. Chapter 14: If Only You Knew

Song 14- 'If Only You Knew' Patti LaBelle

In honor of Valentine's Day, Mr. Schue had assigned love songs, and it was Mercedes' turn to perform. She stepped to the front of the classroom.

"This is dedicated to Puck. I know I might not have a shot, but I wanted you to know how I felt."

She closed her eyes, took a deep, steadying breath, and the first lines she sang blew Puck's mind.

_If only you knew_

_How much I do_

_Do love you._

He remained stock still throughout the performance, completely focused on Mercedes, and the way she brought the song to its knees. By the time she was finished, the majority of the girls were in tears.

Mercedes quietly moved to take her seat, but she was stopped by Puck's hand on her arm. He pulled her into a soft kiss, oblivious to the claps and words of approval from their fellow Gleeks.


	15. Chapter 15: Pretty Boy Swag

Song 15- 'Pretty Boy Swag' Soulja Boy

Mercedes rubbed the bridge of her nose. Ever since her cousins had introduced Puck to Soulja Boy's 'music', that's all he listened to. Even more pathetic were his attempts at hip-hop dancing. She sighed as she was forced to listen to 'Pretty Boy Swag' for the five hundredth time. Finally, she snapped.

"That's IT! If you don't turn that crap off, I swear, I won't sleep with you for a month!"

Puck stopped the song, eyes wide in shock. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"Press play and find out." Mercedes threatened.


	16. Chapter 16: I Can Be

Song 16- 'I Can Be' Aaliyah

Mercedes trailed her hand over Puck's stomach. "One night won't kill you."

"You know I'm with Rachel."

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. All I'm asking for is a one night stand. I know you want some. I've seen you looking." Mercedes met his eyes, a small smile playing around her features. "I know it's wrong, but do you really care right now? Puck Jr. is all but at that point already."

"Just one night?"

"Just one."

Puck bit his lip as Mercedes bowed her head to kiss his straining erection through his jeans. "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17: Rockstar 101

Song 17- 'Rockstar 101' Rihanna

She was a goddess in black leather and lace, and the way she caressed the microphone stand had _everyone_ drooling. Puck mentally thanked Rachel for her _awesome_ connections as he watched his number one obsession jam it out with her band onstage.

Mercedes was in her element. She played the crowd excellently, reveling in their screams. Her crimson red lips were stretched in a sexy smirk as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes fell on an adoring fan, and she quirked an eyebrow. During the break, she motioned for one of the roadies to approach. "There's a guy in the audience, brown eyed, kinda thin, wearing a black band tee, jeans and a biker jacket. He's got a really short mohawk. When the show is over, I want him in my room and I want him naked."

The roadie gave her a knowing smile, and headed out.

Mercedes gave herself a long look in the mirror. "I fuckin _love_ being a rock star."


	18. Chapter 18: Doin Me

Song 18- 'I'm Doin Me' Fantasia

Mercedes had finally reached the end of her rope. Puck was an _awful_ boyfriend, and she was sick of her constant give, and his constant take. She drove over to his house, working herself up into a fine fury.

"Mercy? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Puck leaned on the door expectantly. "Okay, what's up?"

"I'm better than this."

"Than what?"

"Than this stupid relationship! All I ever do is give, and I'm sick of it. I can do bad all by myself, so we're done, and I'm doin me from here on out."

"What?"

"Oh, you thought I was just gonna sit back and be treated this way? You must be out your mind. I'd rather be by myself. Life is too short for me to be unhappy, so I'm taking initiative, and putting myself in first place." Mercedes haughtily made her way back to her car and drove off, leaving Puck flabbergasted on his front porch.


	19. Chapter 19: Shake It

Song 19- 'Shake It' Yung Leech (It's a Baltimore song)

Mercedes had invited all the Gleeks to her house for a party. Her cousins were mostly in attendance, and in their presence, Mercedes blossomed. She and one of her cousins, Audrey, were jamming on the dance floor when a song came on that made both girls squeal.

"Hummel, did you know about this?"

Kurt stopped bobbing his head long enough to give Puck a look. "Did I know about what?"

"Did you know Mercedes could do _that_ with her ass?"

"If you'd stop drooling over random skinny girls, you'd notice that Mercedes can do a lot more than just bouncing her rather impressive behind."

Puck barely heard him, as he was too busy focusing on the way Mercedes bounced her derriere. When she dropped it to the floor, he thought he was going to have a mild heart attack.

On the dance floor, Audrey shot Mercedes a knowing glance. "I'd say your impromptu plan worked. He looks like he's about to faint."


	20. Chapter 20: Murder She Wrote

Song 20- 'Murder She Wrote' Chaka Demus and Pliers

Mercedes Jones

The name was on everyone's lips. Her trial for the brutal slaying of her boyfriend and his friends had kept everyone talking. The fact that she was a beautiful girl who had come to the States to escape a brutal home life in Jamaica had also been clucked and worried over. Many people wondered if she deserved to be in prison.

But if you were to ask the woman herself, she would tell you that she felt no remorse, and that she did indeed deserve to be in jail.

She kept to herself mostly in the jail, electing to spend her time reading books and ignoring everyone. One guard commented on it to his fellow co workers.

"She's like a statue. She doesn't do anything but read."

"Leave her alone, Puckerman. She's a deadly little thing. I'd hate to be alone in a room with her," James cackled.

"It doesn't seem like she would have done something like that," Puck mused.

"Watch it man. Don't start feeling sympathy for her. That shit will get you fired."

Puck nodded solemnly. The next time he did his rounds, he forced himself not to meet Mercedes' all too knowing gaze.


	21. Chapter 21: Spaceships

AN: Thanks for your reviews! And Crystal, I'm sticking to Puck and Mercedes for this, but I do have another Mercedes based fiction which consists of any and every pairing you could think of. I'll put your Matt/Mercedes fic up there, okay?

Song 21- 'Spaceships' Kanye West

Puck tilted his head back and let out a stream of fragrant smoke. He looked up at the 'No Smoking' sign and smirked.

"Man, screw this job."

"Ooh, is that a freaked Black N Mild? Do you mind?"

Puck turned his head slightly to meet the big brown eyes of the girl who worked in the Lane Bryant next to Aeropostle. He held out the cigar, watching her full lips close around the tip and breathe in deeply.

"Thank God. I'm so sick of my freakin job. They always act like I'm sort of Ambassador for black women." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know every black woman in the world, Jesus."

"Yeah, my manager just fucks me over all the time. Gotta work long hours, not makin no money cuz he won't give me a raise."

She shook her head. "I wish I could just buy a spaceship and fly outta here."

"A spaceship?"

"Trust me, the further away, the better."


	22. Chapter 22: Guantanamera

Song 21- 'Guantanamera' Wyclef Jean and Celia Cruz

The market was busy and bustling. The sun broiled down on the hardworking people of the bustling city of San Juan, Puerto Rico. A few US soldiers roamed the streets, making sure everything was peaceful. One such soldier stopped at a market stall, and handed a piece of jewelry that had fallen back to its proprietor. The girl gave him a mysterious smile that made him pause.

"Um..._hola_?"

"_Hola."_

His coffee brown eyes were awestruck. "Do you speak English?"

The girl tilted her head, shimmering skin catching the light and turning it a deep chocolate. She shrugged her shoulders to show that she didn't understand.

"Um..._me llamo es Puckerman._"

Her smile made the day even more bright. "_Encantada. Me llamo Mercedes._"

**Translations**

Hola-hello

Me llamo es...-My name is is (The es isn't necessary, but of course he doesn't speak it fluently)

Encantada-enchanted, or nice to meet you.


	23. Chapter 23: Love Like This

Song 23 'Love Like This (remix)' Faith Evans and Crooklyn Clan

For her twenty-first birthday, Puck had graciously agreed to accompany her to a favorite club, a hip hop place in Columbus named Dubai. Along for the trip were Brittany, Santana, Mike and Tina.

They had grabbed the VIP table Puck purchased, and began pouring the Grey Goose he had also ordered. Mercedes sipped it slowly, watching the pulsing mass of people on the dance floor. The beat switched up, and Mercedes grinned, grabbing Puck's hand and leaning close to kiss his cheek before singing the words softly to him.

"I never knew there was a love like this before."

Puck smiled back and lifted her hand to kiss it.


	24. Chapter 24: Stronger

Song 24 'Stronger' Kanye West

Mercedes sashayed down the hall, ignoring the former boyfriend calling her name. When Puck did grab her arm to get her to stop, she merely looked at him imperiously, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um...how have you been?"

"You mean since we broke up? You tell me, how does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Mercedes gestured to her killer outfit.

Puck shoved his hands in his pockets. "You look great. I just thought...that maybe..."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You thought I'd be a crying, begging mess? Boy please. I am way stronger than that."


	25. Chapter 25: Stronger Than Me

Song 25- 'Stronger Than Me' Amy Winehouse

"I lub you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she hefted Puck out of his seat. "I know you do."

Puck placed a loud, smacking kiss on her neck. "You're sho gorgemous."

"Come on hon, let's get you home."

Mercedes managed to maneuver Puck into her car and drove off. After frequent stops for him to vomit, Puck mercifully passed out. Mercedes rolled her eyes. After arriving at the apartment, Puck jolted awake long enough to give a heartfelt declaration.

"You're so bootiful and amazshing," he slurred lovingly. He promptly passed out again, and Mercedes came to the abrupt decision to leave him where he lay, locked in her car until he sobered up. As she walked up the steps to her apartment, one word lingered.

"Pussy."


	26. Chapter 26: Mary Go Round

Song 26- 'Mary Go Round' Musiq Soulchild

Puck stared at the phone in his hands, wishing that at any moment, the little electronic device would self destruct. The text message still showed on the screen, taunting him.

_You rocked my world last night. Again tonight?_

He took a deep breath, running his hands over his mohawk and trying his best to stay calm. He heard the shower turn off, and Mercedes humming pleasantly to herself as she dried off.

{Was this something I drove her to? I tried my best to keep her happy...at least, I thought I did...}

Mercedes walked out of the bathroom and stopped short upon seeing Puck staring at her phone.

"Cedes, how could you?"


	27. Chapter 27: Just Friends Sunny

Song 27- 'Just Friends (Sunny)' Musiq Soulchild

Puck had noticed the pretty girl roaming the halls for a few weeks now, and he finally got up the courage to talk to her after school.

"Hey. I'm Puck."

"Mercedes."

"Look, I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything, but I've been checking you out, and you seem cool. So, I was hoping I could give you my number, and maybe we could hang out sometime?"

Mercedes looked taken aback, but she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Puck worried over his decision for the next few days. One day, when he was just relaxing at home, his phone rang. "Yo."

"Hey, it's Mercedes."


	28. Chapter 28: Say Yes

Song 28- 'Say Yes' Floetry

"All you gotta do is say yes."

Puck groaned as a pair of full lips kissed their way over the sweet spot on his neck. "Are you sure?"

"You're the only man for me." Mercedes pulled back to look him in the eye. "I want to take this step, see if this is really gonna be..." she trailed off and began kissing Puck's neck again. "Don't deny this feeling," she said softly.

Puck met her eyes again, and a devilish grin lit up his face. Mercedes found herself pinned underneath him, while he placed delicate nips around her collarbone. "Yes," he whispered against her smooth skin.


	29. Chapter 29: Unladylike

Song 29- 'Unladylike' Isyss

Mercedes fumed as she caught some random Cheerios staring at her boyfriend.

"Do we have a problem?" She snapped.

One of the more bold girls stepped forward. "Yeah, we do. What the hell does someone as fine as Puck see in you?"

Mercedes smirked. "Besides the fact that he likes his girls with curves? I don't take any bullshit."

The girl scoffed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Whatever."

"Bitch, I will take you to the carpet."

"Please, what are you gonna do, sit on me?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. She swiftly took off her earring and put them in her pocket. "I don't _have_ to sit on you, bitch. See, my boo taught me some extra stuff," Mercedes threw a right cross, "Like how to break a nose."

Mercedes dusted her hands and daintily stepped over the bleeding girl. She looked at Puck and shrugged before walking up to him. "You know I hate it when hoes make me act unladylike."

Puck grinned and kissed her forehead. "It's a turn on."


	30. Chapter 30: Free

Song 30 – 'Free' Jaguar Wright

"If you really want to be single, all you had to do was say something," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Puck sighed.

"You've been jerking my chain since we started dating, and it seems to me like you'd rather be free."

"How do you figure?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't you mind how I 'figure'. I'm letting you be free. I think it would do me some good, being unattached _anyway_. So you just go ahead and do you so I can do me." Mercedes marched off, leaving Puck flabbergasted.

"Holy shit...did Mercedes just dump me?"


End file.
